


courage for war

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: Angela and Fareeha attend their usual New year's eve party, but this night is going to be extra special.





	courage for war

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year. this is literally just written on this new year's eve because i'm bored and too tired to hang out with people upstairs.

Angela used to love cold showers. Of course, she didn’t mind a hot bath to relax in and let her tensed shoulders soothe themselves while she lay still, almost falling asleep. But showers. Showers were meant to be cold. Not freezing. The cold you’d like on a warm summer’s day for a just a few minutes. She could stand in the cold, letting it run down her body. 

Nothing about that changed when her and Fareeha decided to move in with each other. Of course, things like that never quite change. You just bend. You compromise. Because nothing,  _ nothing _ , ever felt as good as warm water running down her body while feeling Fareeha’s hand on the small of her back. Those showers could last a lot longer than she was willing to admit. 

This shower though, the one they were taking right after waking up but didn’t want to leave bed, wasn’t it. It was filled with urgency. Fareeha yelped as she walked into the shower, not paying any mind to feeling the water before stepping in. 

“How can you shower in this?” It wasn’t a question, more a concern for her girlfriends well-being. 

“Here.” Angela offered a smile as an answer to the non-question while handing the much too expensive body wash to Fareeha. 

They had woken up hours ago, and could have easily avoided the situation of having to take a shower together (out of necessity as opposed to the want to take a bath together but lacking a bathtub). New year’s eve always came with certain feelings welling up. Sadness for fallen friends that didn’t make it through the year was always one they shared together to ease the burden, and it was always eased significantly by the reminder of their first kiss. 

They had met the same night, on New year’s eve, at the same party five years ago. A mutual friend had introduced them to each other, neither of them stopping him to tell him they knew each other already. Lie. They  _ had known _ each other. They had both been in such panic about the other one standing right there. A ghost from their past they never thought they would see again, but was overwhelming happy about. Angela had cried the next morning when they woke up in the same bed and talked about the time they had lost. And then they never lost much time after that. 

They hurried up in the shower, before getting dressed even quicker and getting their makeup done. They left their house they had bought six months prior as a gift to themselves on their five years together, and went to the same party they had attended for four years. An old friends party. They had jokingly called it an unofficial Overwatch reunion, and friends were missing (they always were), so at the end of the day it wasn’t a reunion. It was just friends celebration a past year, and a new coming. 

“Ah, Fareeha, it’s so good to see you!” Reinhardt was the one to open the door to her mother’s house. The large man hugged her, and Angela was always as surprised how small Fareeha looked in his embrace while on her own always seeming quite large. Buff, she supposed was the better word to describe her.

“Angela!” He let Fareeha go and hugged Angela. 

“It’s so nice to see you too, Reinhardt.” she said. “I hope the year has treated you well.” He nodded as a response while backing into the house and letting them in. 

They continued to hug the rest of the group, because of course they were last. They were (almost) all there. Jack, Lena, Torbjörn, Jesse. And Ana of course, they were in her and Reinhardt’s house. They rarely reminisced on the missing. The dead were too hard to talk about, and those who left even harder. The ones they did talk about was the ones who simply couldn’t make it. 

The evening moved on as it would any other year. They ate. They talked. They laughed. The food was always plentiful and even when Ana had told them it would all be taken care of everyone always insisted on bringing something more. Throwing away food was out of the question. Everyone left with a lunchbox each. 

When the new year was around the corner they didn’t get dressed for the colder weather to go out and enjoy the lightshow of thousands of beams lighting the sky. They fell back to the couch to say one thing they would do that year. Not a promise. Not a resolution. Just a want. A want so strong they would try their best to do it. 

Jack was going to learn how to bake. Lena had decided the coming year was the one she finally finished her dad’s favourite show Buffy the Vampire Slayer (his grandfather had introduced him to it and it was a must for him to introduce her to it). Ana was going to relax more, and so would Reinhardt. Torbjörn would help his first grandchild build whatever her heart desired. Jesse was going to start using a helmet when riding his motorcycle (a hint he heard loud and clear has he opened his belated christmas gift from Reinhardt - a helmet made to look like his hat)

When the turn came to Angela she panicked as she would all years. There were always things you wanted, of course. But most of her time she could never think about it. She wasn’t contempt with her life, she was completed by it. Her answer was the same as all years, solve a crossword. For her, crosswords weren’t necessary hard, but they always proved challenging to complete. The time to solve a big one and get it right was not always in her energy level to deal with. Between work and life crosswords weren’t prioritized. 

She looked to Fareeha to both indicate that it was her turn and to just look at her when she spoke. Fareeha’s smile faltered for a millisecond before growing even bigger. She looked around the room while making contemplating sounds. She took a drink. 

“I will…” she began, “I will get married.”

“What?” Left Angela’s mouth without her having the reaction to stop it. Her jaw had dropped and the sounds of surprise and joy around her was drowned out by her complet focus on Fareeha who moved closer before going down on one knee. 

“I know going down on one knee is ancient, but it’s also romantic. Angela, if you see it to fit in your crossword solving time schedule, I would really like to marry you.” Fareeha didn’t ask Angela to marry her, she didn’t have to.. And Angela, she didn’t have to say yes. She leaned forward to kiss Fareeha and let her forehead stay on Fareeha’s when she broke away until Fareeha pulled away to see what she was doing when she put the beautiful yet minimalistic ring on her finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> "it takes more courage getting married than going to war" - queen christina on sweden.


End file.
